Camp Fire Story
by daswortowo
Summary: Travis comes back from college, so the Stoll brothers decide to tell a ghost story at the campfire tonight… But things don't go their way and themselves might get a scare. {One-Shot} Submission for the Oct 21-Nov 1 prompts for the Camp Half-Blood Forums. Around the camp's fire, it's ghost story time. When the gods see it, they just have to mess with them.


**Around the camp's fire, it's ghost story time. When the gods see it, they just have to mess with them, it's too good of an opportunity to pass up.**

 **Summary: Travis comes back from college, so the Stoll brothers decide to tell a ghost story at the campfire tonight… But things don't go their way and themselves might get a scare.**

 **My submission for the Oct 21-Nov 1 prompts for the Camp Half-Blood Forums.**

 **I can't write scary stories… So stay with me…**

* * *

Most of the campers were sat close by the fire pit, eager to hear the Stoll brother's story.

"Once upon a time…" Travis started with the cliche introduction to every story.

"In this exact camp…" Conner said with a mouth full of roasted marshmallows, causing laughs from a few younger campers.

"There were a girl and a boy, they were in love." Travis continued, the fire blazing in front of his face, creating creepy lighting as he told their story. "But at that time, they were in the middle of a war…"

"Wait!" A younger boy yelled out, who looked like he was from the Hermes cabin, "What cabin were they in if they also lived in camp?"

"Well, the girl was from the Apollo cabin and the boy was from the Demeter cabin. But let's continue shall we?" Conner said, signalling his brother to continue.

"Well you see, the camp had this brilliant idea, they would send out a few demigods from their camp to scout out the monster and demigod traitor camp, but they would be disguised with the enemies armour."

"The girl was one of the demigods who was sent, but they were ambushed. Someone from their camp was a traitor." Conner spoke slowly, enough to scare a few younger campers at the thought of a traitor at their camp, not knowing what happened a few years ago.

"A few of her friends from her group of demigods died that night," Travis continued. "But she was saved with a few others and brought to the camp infirmary. When she woke up, her lover was dead."

A few gasps, the campers eager for them to continue.

"Turns out the boy was the traitor, Demeter found out and cursed him to choke on vines and flowers, the end," Conner ended calmly like they weren't telling a scary story.

"Wait! That can't be the end! It wasn't even scary!" An older girl from the Demeter cabin yelled out.

Conner chuckled darkly putting another marshmallow in the fire, the fire reflecting on his eyes caused a few campers to have shivers down their spines.

"Well if you insist we continue it," The Stolls looked at each other and grinned. "But this is where the scary parts enter."

"The girl was furious at the gods when she found out about her dead lover. She cursed them over and over again till Zeus had enough, he struck her with lightning thinking that he killed her instantly.

"But little did the campers and immortals know, that she didn't die. Hades himself was furious with the gods, so he let her ghost live to get her revenge."

By now, the Stolls were just getting to the good part, "Legend has it, that sometimes she would wander around the camp, if someone saw her, they would go missing, and be found dead 3 days after… The same amount of days her lover had suffocated in vines and flowers… A few people said they had heard her feet crunching on the leaves stalking around the camp, looking for her next victim…" Travis whispered, his voice would rise at the end of a few sentences, and sometimes he would talk really slowly to irritate a few campers who wanted to hear what happened next.

At the back of the log, the two Stolls were sitting on, Travis had started to crush leaves with his hands while Conner talked, imitating the sound of feet walking on leaves. A few younger and older campers had left once they heard the leaves crunch.

"A few Demeter kids had claimed that the winds were so strong some days, they could hear the winds calling her name and sometimes they heard the girl sending messages… Which was weird because the camp has something around it to keep out the weather and stuff..." Just as Conner said that the winds began to rise, the campfire turned black, which signalled fear.

Then the fire went out. Everyone shivered as the warmth of the fire left them.

"Okay, what the Hades is happening?!" an older camper said, their eyes were wide looking around them anxiously.

"It's probably nothing… Right? Please tell me that you're pranking us…" An elvish boy from the Hephaestus cabin spoke quickly.

The two boys didn't answer, instead, they were whispering to each other.

"Conner, how did you do that? That was so cool! We got them for sure!"

"Travis… dude, I didn't do that, I thought you did?!"

'I….will….get….revenge…." The wind whispered, blowing leaves around the campers.

"Travis! Conner! I swear if you're pranking us, I'm going to freaking kill both of you, this isn't funny anymore!" The second in command from the Athena cabin said, who was helping lead the scared young ones and a few older ones to their cabin.

Soon there were only a few brave ones around the burnt out campfire in the dark, some eager for the Stolls to finish their story, others just wanting to get it over with so they can brag to their friends in the morning that they survived the whole story.

"Shall we continue?" Travis gulped, looking at the sky, the only light was the stars and moon during that dark night.

The winds were howling, making everyone shiver once more.

"So, as I told you before they would go missing for three days and then be found dead… How she killed them was obvious…" Travis paused and looked at Conner as his brother continued for him.

"She suffocated them in vines and flowers like Demeter did, some thought it was Demeter playing tricks on them, but soon found out that it was the same girl that was struck down by lightning by Zeus."

One of the brave souls who were still there looked down to grab something from his bag, then he screamed as he saw vines growing. That caught the attention of the other campers, and soon everyone but the Stolls had left.

"This s-story isn't even s-scary! T-they're just wumps!" Travis laughed nervously, he looked at his younger brother, when he didn't get an answer, he saw that his brother was wide-eyed at the growing vines.

"I'm just going to go back into the cabin…" Conner said slowly getting up, then running like his life depended on it back to their cabin.

"You know what… I'm just going to come with you…" Travis got up also, running after his brother.

Little did they know, back on Olympus, the gods were laughing their butts off.

* * *

 **Words: 1111 COINCIDONK? I THINK NOT! Happy Christmas loves!**


End file.
